


Past Your Bedtime

by LoverlyMadhatter



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Bonding, Cute, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverlyMadhatter/pseuds/LoverlyMadhatter
Summary: idk man this is kind of a drabble it's like one of the weird middle things i wrote hope u enjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk man this is kind of a drabble it's like one of the weird middle things i wrote hope u enjoy

It’s well into the evening, and Hanayo’s not even sure why she’s still awake. The clock in the corner of Maki’s house glares at her with its bright green glow, flashing 4:35. Everything in her body and around her tells her that she needs to sleep: her eyes droop, her body sags, the girls snore softly around her, but she can’t. Plus, Nico’s still awake, so it’s ok, right?

“I just can’t believe how _perfect_ their step sequence is,” Nico exclaims. It’s beneath her breath, quiet enough that it won’t wake the other girls, but it sends terrified shocks through Hanayo anyway. She feels Rin shift beside her.

“I know,” she whispers, even more quietly than Nico. “It’s flawless and _so so_ pretty. Look at how beautiful they are.”

It was Nico’s fault they were in this situation. Everyone was ready for bed, snuggling down into their sleeping bags on Maki’s floor, when Nico came over with her open laptop. She was almost bouncing with excitement.

“Hanayo!” she exclaimed, turning the heads of most of their group. “You’ve _got_ to see this. A-RISE just released a new single and the video is incredible!”

Of course, even as close to bed as they were, Hanayo couldn’t stop her heart from beating triple time. A new A-RISE single? The other girls would be anxious, sure – they were rivals after all. But they weren’t excited like Nico and Hanayo are – this is different for them.

“Make sure you don’t stay up too late,” muttered Eli through a yawn. Umi wasn’t even awake to scold them, and sure enough, while everyone slowly drifted to sleep beside them, Hanayo and Nico just keep switching videos.

By the time she realized what was going on, they were in too deep to stop. It was video after video, her heart jumping in her chest every time a particular twirl was executed well – just watching her idols on the screen made her whole body vibrate.

Nico, beside her, was the same, but louder. Even so, Hanayo does have to admit that having Nico there to freak out with her is nice. In the past she would just watch videos on her own, her chest tightening with excitement and love. But now, with Nico here, it felt like her chest was free, like she had someone to share all of the tension with. She doesn’t sleep because she loves this feeling, and even Rin can’t give it to her like Nico can.

Around 5 AM, Nico flips over onto her back and covers her face with her hands.

“Can you believe we’re going to meet them?” Her voice is shrill and as quiet as she can make it, but Hanayo is just as excited beside her. Just the thought of meeting her idols makes her chest flutter and her stomach queasy.

“No,” she whispers, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Nico rolls back over and pops on another video, this time from DREAM, and it’s different than the others. This video is a calmer performance, flower petals falling slowly around the group as they dance. The music begins to lull Hanayo to sleep, but then Nico’s there in her ear again, whispering excitedly.

“We’ll probably get to meet them, too!” she breathes, and it lights a spark in Hanayo again. She turns her head, ripping herself out of sleep, to look Nico in the eye. She doesn’t see how close Nico is until it’s too late.

When she turns her head, Nico is already directly beside her, whispering in her ear. Her lips brush against Nico’s, and as she turns her head more, it forces their lips to connect. Nico is warm and tense, the way her body always is, and she tastes vaguely like homemade curry. The moment lasts a lifetime, but when they part, Hanayo realizes it’s only been a few seconds.

“Uh,” she whimpers, the only semblance of a voice she can find in her throat. Nico’s eyes are wide and she’s just as surprised, a high blush rising on her cheeks in the blue glow of her laptop. She can feel a twin blush rise on her own, knowing Nico can see it, too.

“That was an accident!” Nico exclaims, just a little too loudly. Hanayo feels Rin shift against her again and places her hand on Nico’s arm to quiet her down.

“Uh, maybe… maybe it’s time to go to bed,” Hanayo stutters, the only words she can find in her mouth at that moment. The excitement about the videos is gone, replaced with an anxious bubbling that rips through Hanayo’s chest and her whole body.

The nervous tension stays strong as they both lie down and try to sleep, but Hanayo knows she won’t sleep at all. Her stomach is tied in knots, and all she can think about is how Nico’s lips tasted against her own. The tightness in her chest is back, and she wonders vaguely if this is another feeling only Nico can shoulder with her.


End file.
